fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob SquarePants (Anime TV Series)
The SpongeBob SquarePants Anime, simply referred to as SpongeBob SquarePants ' (Japanese: スポンジ・ボブ Hepburn: Suponji Bobu, pronounced Spongey Bobbu) is an ongoing Japanese anime television series produced by Narmak Animation that began airing on July 15, 2017. Its overall plot outline is based around the manga created by Narmak. It is broadcast at 11:00 p.m. on TV Tokyo. The anime centers around protagonist SpongeBob SquarePants as he tries to save his best friend Squidward Tentacles from the clutches of Sheldon Plankton and his army earlier on in the anime, but everything goes haywire and soon SpongeBob must choose to either save Squidward or his other friends. Characters Main Characters *SpongeBob *Mermaid Man *Patrick Star *Sandy Minor Recurring Characters *Mindy *Plankton *Old Man Jenkins *Karen *Fred *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Robot Plankton Clones *Bubble Buddy (Manga exclusive) *The Green Hooded Man - A mysterious character who is rumored to be either Patrick, the Hash Slinging Slasher, or both. Plankton's Followers / Minions *Squidward *Bubble Bass *Kevin *Dennis *Flying Dutchman *Karen *Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen (Manga exclusive) *Man in a Gorilla Suit (Manga exclusive) *George (Manga exclusive) *King Neptune (Film exclusive) Locations *Bikini Bottom *Jellyfish Fields *Goo Lagoon *Rock Bottom *SpongeBob's Mind *Fry Cook Games *Burger Ring *Davy Jones' Locker - This is the anime's version of hell, HFIL, or the Shadow Realm. Opening Themes OP 1 - SpongeBob Op 1 OP 2 - Paper Moon - Soul Eater OP2, Spongebob Anime OP2 (ROMIX Cover) OP 3 - Kaitei no Orchestra (Precious Time) ROMIX Original Ending 3 - ENDING 3 (Original Animation) Ending 4 - ENDING 4 (Original Animation) Plot Season 1 Chum Drug Arc Evil restaurant owner Sheldon J. Plankton builds an army in an plan to overthrow the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs sees this and tries to get Squidward to stop his schemes, but unfortunately Plankton infects him with a drug based around his chum food, making him more evil than even he thought the drug was capable of. Squidward uses this new evil found powers in an attempt to take over Bikini Bottom, but his long time friend SpongeBob believes deep down inside he can save Squidward from the drug. Season 2 Squidward Revenge Arc TBC Squidward Ghost Arc TBC Season 3 Plankton's Army Arc TBC Z Arc The final arc of the anime. TBC Spinoffs/Sequels Due to massive amounts of positive acclaim, this series spawned many imitators and spinoffs who attempted to recapture the magic of the OG series. *'SpongeBob SquarePants Daring in Planxx '- Set in the far future at an unknown point of time. This is a Yaoi showcasing the love between Squidward and SpongeBob. *'SpongeBob SquarePants (Alternative Studio) - An attempt by a fan of the OG series to recapture the lost magic that was lost in the later chapters of the manga. *'SpongeBob SquarePants Z2 '- Fanmade sequel that adapts the first set of E.V.I.L. arcs covered in the manga. However, the rest of the story along with Z0, Z1.28Θ, ZTri, and whatever shit Japanese Paul Tibbit is smoking in his head is about as canon as the GT saga. Infamous for taking the critically panned Atlantis SquarePantis arc in the manga and transforming it into one of the most contrived stories involving a talking sponge. You will need to watch the SpongeBob equalivant of the Star Wars Holiday Special and listen to the lyrics of every badly written song just to understand the lore a little bit more. His story is known to contain tons of retcons and some fan characters who never appeared once in the manga. Japanese Hillenburg had minor involvement in production until ZTri where Japanese Paul Tibbit would later unleash his fetish for Patrick Star and his recolors onto the masses. *'SpongeBob SquarePants Z0 Crash Course: The Beginning of an Interplanetary War '- A fanfiction involving a cross over between Ultra Lord, Crash Nebula, and Invader Zim explaining the lore behind the very first incarnation of E.V.I.L., S-O-U-R-M-O-U-T-H, what happened in Atlantis that transformed it into a greek city and into an alien colony, the intergalactic war with Yugopotamia, IJLSA, who pioneered E.V.I.L., and many of the plot elements in Z2, ZTri, Z1.28Θ, and Z4'Σ'. Takes place way before the anime. *'SpongeBob SquarePants Z1.28Θ: Midsegment Middle Part - A Kingdom In Peril -' Set during the events of the anime's movie known as the critically acclaimed Z arc that sets up the story for the series of arcs involving E.V.I.L. and their origins. Tells the same story told in the Z arc, but from the perspective of Mindy and Triton as they deal with Plankton and the Hash Slinging Slasher. *'SpongeBob SquarePants ZTri: The Freezer Truth Saga - '''This story takes place after the universe was reset in SpongeHenge but the idea of parallel worlds isn't revisted until Z4Σ. Japanese Paul Tibbit's attempt to recreate the later set of Post-Movie arcs seen in the Not Normal Arc, Truth or Square Arc, and the later chapters of the SpongeBob SquarePants Manga. Expect tons of clones of Patrick Star in this anime due to Tibbit's strange obsession with starfish. The Not Normal Arc introduces a new concept to the series, the idea that some characters may not be who they seem to be because in reality some people are just walking talking NPCs. *'SpongeBob SquarePants ZBBXtreme - An idol girl anime futuring various girl characters along with some new girl characters in the anime wearing short skirts. Hatsune Miku is rumored to make an appearance to face off against Mindy in the Bubble Bowl who is somehow still getting fucked in ass by the Hash Slinging Slasher aka Patrick Star in the Z2 manga. *'''SpongeBob SquarePants Z4Σ: Dimensional Terror Out of Water - 'This story takes place after the events of ZTri. This anime sets up the concept of alternative universes where it is discovered that every arc before this arc was set in Universe A-197 where as these series of chapters along with ZTri are set in Universe B-197. At some point, Burger-beard is introduced as the main villain as the coming of the Dimensional Merge strikes terror into our heroes. *'SpongeBob SquarePants Arc9β '- After some point within the anime, the lore got really messy and out of control so the entire anime had to be rebooted via Dimensional Merge. The arc in the anime before this arc which was Arc9b is not the same arc in the anime as Arc9β. SpongeBob SquarePants ZTri which established the idea of alternative universes showed that E.V.I.L. can exist in any universe as it is shown that Arc9b takes place in Universe B-197 where as Arc9β takes place in Universe β-197. Japanese Paul Tibbit was fired for attempting to claim copyright on the concept of recoloured Patricks and technocratic Patricks and as a result Narmak Animations launched a lawsuit that would end his career. His departure made the series feel fresh again, but at the same time destroyed tons of previously established Lore and characters including the destruction of various Idol girls. This change made dedicated otakus find it harder to have sex with their favorite SpongeBob anime themed body pillows. *'The Patrick-Su Chronicles - At some point Japanese Paul "Broken Innocence" Tibbit was fed up not being the show runner anymore so he attempted to make his own show using his favorite OC Starfish character, Patrick-Su.